


advanced human anatomy

by androgynousmikewheeler



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Making Out, Nonbinary Abed Nadir, Other, Trans Troy Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler
Summary: If Troy could choose only one moment to hold onto forever, it would be this.Troy and Abed making oo-uut!!
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	advanced human anatomy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transtrobed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtrobed/gifts).



If Troy could choose only one moment to hold onto forever, it would be this.

Abed touches him, bony fingers cupping his hip, tracing the scars on his chest, gripping the muscles of his shoulders. Their mouth, playful but methodical, nips and licks and kisses at the curves of his torso, teeth skating over his ribs.

Abed is steady above him, gazing down at him with something Troy recognizes as devotion.

Troy props himself up on his elbows, a hand on Abed's cheek, guiding them into a kiss. Their hands are in his hair. Their tongue plays with his bottom lip. Their nose juts into his cheek.

Troy's kissed plenty of girls. Well, a couple. But it's never felt anything like this. 

He might just be in love.

Abed pulls back, a smile lighting their dark eyes. "Way better than The Notebook," they whisper, brushing their hair back. Troy watches the gentle motion of their muscles, the way the dorm lighting kisses their skin, the heavy rhythm of their chest. 

He rests his hand over their heart, its pounding reverberating in his palm. Abed laces their fingers over his and kisses him again.

Edit: he's definitely, totally, unequivocally in love.


End file.
